1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices and more particularly to a picture matching game having a picture pattern displaying machine on which picture patterns are randomly displayed, and playing cards having picture patterns theron which are matched to the machine displayed picture patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machine in which picture patterns are matched at random is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 54 (1979)-42777. In this conventional technique, line patterns are displayed on the polyhedron of a triangle column. When one knob is operated, a rack engages with a pinion of the polyhedron to rotate it and when another knob is operated, an engagement plate determines the stop position of the polyhedron. These line patterns displayed on the various faces of the polyhedron are constructed to be joined at the respective faces.